Dont tell
by zoey and stark101
Summary: Max lives with her sister Ella and her abusive dad when they sart school will Max life change for better or for worse? bad summary but please read! oh fax and eggy rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

Me: So here is my story oh and I have Iggy here with me!

Iggy: tell them the disclaimer

Me: Never!

Iggy: she doesn't own Maximu-

Me: on with my story!

"MAXIMUM GET YOUR WORTHLESS BUTT OVER HERE!" Jeb yelled from downstairs I gave Ella a hug and ran downstairs. OK so as you can tell my name is Maximum ride but if you call me that you will and up in the hospital just a heads up for you guys out there. I am sixteen. I have a sister name Ella she is fifteen years old. You see my father Jeb abuses us well me I wont let him anywhere near Ella not since what happened with Ari. I walked down stairs to see Jeb and his friends in the living room we stared at each other until I finally spoke up

"well I got my butt over here so what now?" I asked looking at him he grabbed me by my hair and threw me to the ground kicking me in my ribs I tried to get up but his friends grabbed my arms pinning me down he continued to kick me tears threatened to run down my face but I had to be strong otherwise he would win when he finally stopped he bent down his lips at my ear "by the way you and Isabella have school tomorrow" he whispered than kicked me in my head feeling dizzy I slowly got up screaming out in pain because of my ribs and slowly walked up the steps Ella will be so happy when I tell her we have school I am just so happy we get a few hours away from my dad.

( line this is a line =) and I shall name it peanut and it shall me mine!)

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing it was six a clock AM. I shook Ella awake and went into the bathroom I threw on black jeans and a blue t-shirt ran a comb threw my long straight brown hair and walked out. I looked at Ella she was wearing a pink tank top that fit nicely, a black mini skirt, her black hair was tied in a tight ponytail at the top of her head, she was wearing just enough eyeliner to make her blue eyes pop she looked absolutely beautiful . I grabbed Ella's hand and pulled her downstairs wincing at the pain from my still aching ribs. grabbing a piece of toast I walked outside. It wasn't that far of a walk from the house to the school but If every rib you had was broken it was going to take awhile don't you think? When we were finally there we went into the office and got are schedule

"OK we have fist and second period together and umm Max I don't think you should do gym for along while"

Ella said her eyes on my stomach I nodded even though I was still going to do gym I mean what excuse will I have. Ella led me to our class witch was math

"ah here are the new students Maximum Ride and Ella Ride" I winced when she said that I wanted to punch her but a look from Ella kept me in place

"its Max just Max" I said the teacher nodded making her blonde hair bounce

" you to can take a seat next to James and Monique" we nodded and sat down I was next to James and Ella and Ella was next to Monique who looked like she was ready to explode

" HI I am Monique but you two can call me Nudge and OH ME GEE Ella you are so pretty you to Max and I just love Ella's top it jus-" she was cut off by a hand I looked up to see James he had strawberry blonde hair and was very tall

" sorry she tends to talk a lot oh and I'm Iggy by the way James is my original name but I before Iggy" I nodded.

"

I'm Ella and thanks nudge I love your outfit to I think will be great friends" she said cheerfully I looked around the room and saw a girl in a tight low cut shirt and a skirt even tighter and shorter she was talking to some guy with blonde hair almost like Iggy's

"poor guy having a slut like her all over him" I mumbled Iggy laughed

"

I think this is the start of a beautiful friend ship" he said sitting back down I laughed.

" here let me see your schedule" Iggy said to Ella when class was over she gave it to him

"Max let me see yours to" he said I gave it to him. He smiled and turned to Ella

"we have all the same classes together" her face lit up

"I guess you my tour guide then" she said linking arms with him as they walked I smiled

"you have all your classes with me" she said I laughed

"that is probably the shortest sentence you ever said" she narrowed her eyes at me and I gave her my death glare her eyes winded I smirked and grabbed her arm

"come on tour guide" I said walking off to are next classes.

So I hope you guys liked it and don't worry Fang, Angel and Gassy are coming in soon! Review please if you do I'll give you a cookie JUST KIDDING but seriously please review thanks!

Iggy: SHE DOESN'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE JP DOES!

Me: not for long soon It will be mine!

Iggy laughs and rolls his eyes YOU WISH

Me jumps on Iggys back TAKE THAT BACK

Iggy: NEVER!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Iggy is no longer here with me ='( I beat him up so bad I put him in the hospital! But I have Angel here with me!

Iggy: no! you tied me up and locked me in your closet!

Me: opens the closet door and puts duck tape on Iggys mouth

Me: much better

Angel: tell them the disclaimer Samantha

Me: NEVER MAXIMUM RIDE SHALL BE MINE!

Iggy: hump mmh maxhmhum hide hever he hyoursh

Me: laughs evilly

It was only lunch and I wanted to kill somebody they all called me Maximum every single teacher damn Jeb! He told them all to call me that. I sat down next to nudge at the table and I noticed a couple other kids a boy with blonde hair and big blue eyes and a girl with curly blonde hair and big blue eyes, the must be related.

" Hi I'm Angel this is my brother Gassy" Angels said in a sweet voice

" I'm Max"

" I'm Ella her sister and oh your so pretty and I love your name Angel it probably suits you" ok I think she is turning in to Nudge. I was about to eat my sandwich, my first real food in years when someone tapped my shoulder turning around I saw the most gorgeous guy on the planet he had blonde hair and Icy blue eyes he looked about 5'8

"yes?" I asked getting annoyed with him already

"you're the new girl right?"

"no I been here my whole entire life waiting for someone like you to tap my shoulder oh thank you now I can live my life knowing that you tapped my shoulder!" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes he just laughed.

"so newbie want to go out Saturday night?" I laughed is he kidding me I just met him

" not until you figure out my name without asking one of my friends and one of the teachers no run along now I want to eat" and with that I turned around and took a big bite of my sandwich and boy was that thing good I finished it in three bites Ella laughed at me knowing I barley eat because I give most of it to her.

(This is a line and it shall be peanuts daughter and it shall be mine!)

It was my last class of the day gym, great now let me see if I can come up with an excuse.

"now class were going to be running the mile today so all of you partner up with someone and you all should have a partner because we have a new student here today her name is Maximum Ride"

"its just Max only Max" I said loud enough for everyone to here she nodded

"oh MS.Z can I sit this one out my leg is killing me" I asked sweetly

"No you may not toughen it up" Ms. Z said oh I have been, I been toughen it up for my whole entire life. Just than someone tapped me on the shoulder I turned around to see the guy who asked me out at lunch.

"hey Max want to be partners?" I rolled my eyes

"OH MY GOD OF COURSE NOT" I said and went to walk away but he grabbed my wrist I tried to pull out of his grip but he was to strong his lips were at my ear when he whispered

"you are going to be my partner and I will pick you up Friday night" I tried to get out of his grip but couldn't so I turned around and kneed him where it hurts the most his grip on my wrist was loose and I broke out.

" have fun being all alone on Friday" I yelled over my shoulder but before I went two feet he grabbed my arm and pinned my against the wall.

"where do you think your going?" he said

"right now far away from you" I said he laughed then get this he kissed me on the lips! Sick pervert! Then he was thrown off of me thank god I saw some guy with black hair beating him up pretty bad

"OK you can stop now" I said and he stopped as soon as I said that when I saw his face he was even more gorgeous than the other kid he had jet black hair and midnight eyes that you cold easily get lost in.

"thank you" I said he nodded wow we definitely got another Nudge here with us please note the sarcasm "I'm Max"

"Fang" I nodded he grabbed my arm and I realized that we were the only ones inside the gym everyone was outside running he dragged me to the field shit I have to run.

"race you to the end" I said his lips tilted up in a almost smiled and nodded and I did what I did best I ran I ran as fast as I can ignoring the horrible pain that was in my stomach. When I was finally there I saw Fang leaning against a tree studying my closely I was breathing hard but it came out in short gasps

"you OK?" he asked looking at me like he can see right threw me I nodded not trusting my voice just yet. Fang looked like he was about to say something but decided against it.

When Ella and I were walking home Iggy drove past us and offered us a ride we said yes my stomach was killing me it hurt so much and I was getting so light headed

" you did gym didn't you?" Ella asked not caring that Iggy was in the car I nodded

"turn here" I said he nodded

" you live on the same street as me" he said Ella smiled he pulled up in our drive way and I relized there were more cars than usual shit his friends were here there going to hurt Ella I cant ket that happen I turned around.

"hey Igyy can we hang out at your house? want to do some home work but Dad has friends over so its going to be loud" Iggy smiled and said sure we all went back into his car and headed off to his house


	3. Chapter 3

Me: walks out of the room to get cookies =)

Iggy: jumps out of the closet and hides behind door

Me: walks back into the room with cookies

Iggy: jumps on Sam's back

Me: AHHHHH! Drops cookies on the floor MY COOKIES! AND GET OFF OF ME!

Iggy: NEVER! Throws Sam in closet with duck tape on mouth

Iggy: that is what I call revenge! Oh and she doesn't own Maximum Ride and never will JP does

"thanks for letting us come over its just going to be really loud in my house" I said for about the hundredth time.

"its OK really I'll invite Nudge, Angel and Gazzy over it will be like a party!" Iggy said getting excited Ella and I smiled

"great I love parties oh! We should watch a scary movie" Ella said happily we nodded I'm OK with scary movies but the y can really freak me out. As Iggy pulled into the garage and I saw Fang walking up to I guess was his house.

"We should invite Fang" I said Iggy and Ella looked at me like I was insane

"you mean the Fang the one who is so HOT and the star quarter back?" I nodded the looked at me one last time when Ella said

"sure why not give it a shot I mean we might even be able to be his friend" we all nodded I got out of the car

"FANG!" I yelled he turned around and saw me I headed to were he was he gave me a sup nod

"so my friends and I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us today were going to Iggy's" I asked looking hopeful he thought for a moment

"sure" I was actually surprised when he said that I think he noticed because his lips tilted up in a small smile.

"lets go" I said taking his arm and leading him to were Iggy and Ella were waiting

"Nudge, Angel and Gassy are on there way oh hey Fang! I'm Ella Max's sister!" he nodded Iggy just said his name and we went inside and damn his house is huge! I mean there were three floors! For crying out loud! Just than Ella tapped my arm I turned around and Ella grabbed my arm and dragged me into the hall way.

"I think we should tell them about Jeb" that shocked me but she cant other wise he will hurt her even if he goes to jail when he gets out he will go straight for us

"No he will hurt you and I cant let that happen I wont let that happen!" I whispered/yelled

" Ari died along time ago Max you need to get over it! It wasn't your fault you were a little kid Max!" she kept her voice low I shook my head tears threatened to come down but I wont cry I cant cry that shows weakness

" it was my fault I made noise! Then I let him take the beaten! He died because of me!" I started shaking just remembering what happened made me want to go in a corner and cry my eyes out Ella suddenly pulled up my shirt showing bruises and scars

"look at this Max I cant stand it no more they need to know! Ari is dead you need to get over it!" I gasped Ella looked a little surprised herself to because her eyes went wide to "Max I am so sorry I didn't mean to" I just shook my head and walked away I went into the bathroom trying to stop shaking tears threatened to come out again but I refused to cry. When I was finally under control I saw everyone in the living room Iggy, Ella, Fang, Nudge, Angel and Gassy I sat down across from Gassy avoiding Ella's eyes

"Kay so lets play truth or dare!" Nudge and Ella said smiling I looked up

"fine" I said they smiled. Now let the game begin.

Iggy: so did you guys like it? Anyway Sam wants to give a big thanks to the reviews she loves you all! Oh and incase you were wondering Sam is still locked in the closet =)


	4. Chapter 4

Iggy: here is a new chapter hope you guys like it

Max: yeah because we all worked so hard on it since Sam is locked in the closet we had to write it!

Iggy: Sam doesn't own Maximum Ride and never will only JP does

Me: I'm going to kill you Iggy!

Iggy: how did you get the duck tape off?

Me: I have _hands!_

Iggy: oh damn why didn't I tie her hands

Max: because you are in idiot

Iggy: oh shut up now on with the story

"OK Iggy truth or dare?" I asked if he said dare I had something in mind

"dare" he said I smiled

" I dare you to kiss Ella on the lips" I said he looked nervous but nodded Ella blushed a bright red Iggy walked over to were she was he leaned in and so did she then there lips crashed together

"Awwww" Nudge and Angel said I smiled when they finally pulled apart they were both smiling Ella blushed again and I had to hold in a laugh.

"Fang truth or dare?" Iggy asked

"Dare" oh no this is not going to end well

"I dare you to kiss Max on the lips" Fang nodded and I refused to blush Fang came over to were I was and kissed me it felt like fireworks were going off between us OK so I was wrong this might actually end well we finally pulled apart a half smile was on his lips and I smiled back. We continued the game and when Ella asked me this I was going to kill her

"Max is it true that someone is hurting you" I set my jaw,

"nope" I said popping the 'p' Ella nodded but I saw the look in her eye she was going to get me to say something later I better keep a look out for her.

When the game was finally over we went upstairs to watch a scary movie a sat down at the end of the coach next to Fang and Ella sat down next to Iggy and Gassy and Angel sat down next to each other we all had popcorn and the movie began. Let me tell you that movie was scary as hell by the end of the movie I was practically in Fang's lap my head in his shoulder. It was finally time to go home and let me tell you I was more scared then watching the movie when we were there I turned to Ella "let me go first then when I am in run upstairs" she looked like she was going to argue but she nodded. I went inside but didn't see Jeb than something hit my head and I went down I was getting dizzy but got back up on my feet I saw Jeb going to Ella "NO! DON'T HURT HER JUST ME I'LL TAKE THE PUNISHMENT!" I yelled standing in front of Ella he picked me up and threw me to the ground I saw Ella run up the stairs Jeb kicked me in my stomach over and over again I screamed out in pain he put his foot on my chest making it hard for me to breath he leaned down and whispered "you know this is what you deserve you did kill your brother" I saw Jeb's boot come straight to my head then everything went black.

Iggy: dun dun dun =0

Max: oh no what will happen to Max!

Me: I wouldn't worry about her I would worry about Iggy!"

Iggy: huh?

Me: hits Iggy on the head with a baseball bat

Max: hahaha


	5. Chapter 5

_**Me: hey everybody! So Iggy is on the floor knocked out because I got revenge! Haha that teaches you not to mess with me**_

_**Frank: oh please a fly can beat you in a arm wrestling match!**_

_**Me: gasp! And here I am bringing you into my story and you insult me! How rude and I to can beat a fly!**_

_**Frank: sure you can Sam sure you can now tell them the disclaimer **_

_**Me: nope I am good thanks **_

_**Max: does a fly even have arms?**_

_**Frank: she doesn't own Maximum Ride and never will**_

_**Me: sticks out tongue**_

_**Fangs pov:**_

_**What did Ella mean when she asked if Max was getting hurt? What is she not telling us? Well whatever it is I am going to find out.**_

_**I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad and buy all the things I never had I wanna be on the cover of forbs magazine smiling next to Opera and the queen.**_

**What? Just because I wear all black doesn't mean I don't like that kind of music jeesh stop being judge mental. Anyway I picked up my phone.**

"**hey Ig"**

"**sup so I was wondering if you want to hang out today? Ella is not answering her sell and neither is Max" wait Max is not answering her phone what is up with that?**

"**sure but let me try Max" he said kay I quickly presses end and started dialing Max's number yeah I memorized it by heart because I am just that awesome of a person. After two tries I just gave up and walked over two Iggy's.**

**ELLA POV:**

**Iggy called me five times but I refused to answer I was afraid my voice would break, or I would just spill everything even though I really want to tell him I cant. Max would hate me for the rest of my life and I cant do that after everything she has done for me .I heard the door close and ran downstairs finally Jeb is gone. I saw Max laying on the floor unconscious I ran to the bathroom and grabbed the safety kit and immediately cleaned her up this is the worse I have ever seen her in all my life this has to come to in end and I don't care if she hates me for the rest of my life this has to stop.**

**MAX POV: I woke up and screamed out in pain my head was throbbing in pain I tried to move but it hurt to much I opened my eyes and saw Ella calling someone.**

"**I'm sorry Max I am telling Iggy" I heard her whisper I got up and threw her phone on the floor **

"**No" I said but I knew I wasn't going to win this time **

"**yes Max this is the worse I have ever seen you I ca-" just then the door flew open and in angry Jeb came threw the door **

**Before I could figure out what was going on he went right up to Ella and slapped her across the face and threw her down to the ground. I ran up to Jeb and kicked him were the sun doesn't rise he went down**

"**Ella run to Iggys tell him everything if you want just go! He will never hurt you again!" with tears in her eyes she nodded and ran off. I got ready for the fight of my life.**

**IGGY POV:**

**Ella burst threw the door with tears in her eyes.**

"**ELLA what is wrong!" I asked running up to her giving her a hug. She put her head in my chest and burst into tears**

"**Max… is….. Hurt…father….abuses…her….help" I looked over at Fang who was already out the door and running to their house Ella clutched my chest holding on to me like I was going to disappear any second **

"**shhh shhh its OK Ells nothing is going to happen" I said making my arms tighter around her she looked up at me and nodded I saw a red hand mark on her face and my blood boiled **

"**did he do that to you?" I asked threw clench teeth she nodded **

" **stay here" I said and ran out the door this guy is going to pay for hurting my Ella. Whoa wait my Ella? **

**Frank: hope you guys liked it!**

**Me: I wanna give a big thanks to all the reviewers I love you all 3**

**Iggy: huh? Wait did you right a chapter with out me!**

**Me: yeah and I got a new partner his name is Frank and he is better then you to so there**

**Iggy: WHAT! Your going to pay Frank no one steals my spot! **

**Iggy: picks up baseball bat and chasses Frank around with it.**

**Frank: what I'm her brother I'm just filling in**

**Iggy: yeah that's what they all say**

**Frank: AHHHHH!**


	6. Chapter 6

Me: 1, 2,3 GO!

Angel: ha! I win again

Frank: AHHH! Help me! And I told you, you cant beat anyone in arm wrestling

Me: nah I am good thanks and you said I cant beat a fly Angel is obviously not a fly!

Max: Pov

I kicked Jeb in the head making him fall to the ground I gave him a few good kicks to

"NEVER. TOUCH. LOOK. THINK. OR EVEN LOOK AT ELLA EVER. AGAIN!" I shouted kicking him some more but he grabbed my ankle forcing me to the ground he was on top of me in a second. Punching me in the stomach I screamed out in pain and just then he was thrown off of me I looked up and saw Fang punching his face in

"NEVER. TOUCH. MAX. AGAIN" he shouted kicking him were the sun doesn't rise I smiled then I saw Iggy run threw the door he and Fang took him down while I called the police when he was finally unconscious Fang and Iggy ran over to me I was in Fangs arms I didn't realize I was crying until he wiped them away with his thumb I was shacking like crazy every part of my body hurt like crazy.

"is Ella OK? Where is she I got to go to her" I said moving away from Fang but Fang grabbed me making me go to him again.

"she is OK the question is though are you OK?" I was feeling really dizzy now,

"all always be OK as long as Ella is" I whispered and with that I finally let the blackness take over falling into Fangs arms.

FANG POV:

Its been three days and Max still didn't wake up, I never left her side not once. She looks so peaceful sleeping and she looked beautiful as always even with her bruised up face she looked absolutely breath taking I saw Max clench her fist.

MAX POV:

_I went down stairs to get a drink just a small little drink but apparently that was the biggest mistake of my life. I quietly walked down the steps trying not to make a noise so I wouldn't wake Jeb up. I went into the kitchen and turned on the sink I but out my hands and drank it._

" _Max you worthless peace of shit!" Jeb yelled from behind me and punched me in my face pulling me down by my hair I screamed out in pain. I saw Ari run down the steps and I watched as he jumped in front of me taking all the hits I screamed._

"_STOP! Please stop" I yelled tears running down my face but he didn't just kept hitting Ari over and over again._

"Max wake up, Max" Fang said I opened my eyes and saw Fang starring down at me. I looked around not knowing where I am.

"where…. Where am I?" I asked getting up ready to run as fast as I can but Fang pushed me down. I looked around again and saw Iggy and Ella sleeping Ella's head on his chest and his arm around her.

"Awwww" I said Fang laughed it was a nice sound to. My head and body was killing me I laidback down.

"ugh can you get me some painkillers or something" I asked he nodded and left to get the nurse I grabbed my sell phone that was sitting on the table and threw it at Iggy and Ella it hit him right in the head I laughed as his eyes flew open and he nearly dropped Ella.

"hey what was that for!" he said rubbing his head.

"because Fang left to go get the nurse I am wide awake with nothing to do I had to amuse my self some how"

"oh so you through your sell phone at my head" I laughed and nodded.

"Max! you are awake that is so great but Ella is not ugh Iggy wake her up! I cant believe your own father did that to you that is just horrible why didn't you tell us? I mean we would've tohmphmp" Angel covered Nudges mouth I laughed again.

"hi angel" I said she smiled and ran over to me and gave me a big hug Gassy was next I smiled. I was happy that every one was alright.

Me: sorry it was so short its hard to concentrate when Frankie is screaming while Iggy is chase him around with a bat

Frankie: oh I have in idea you make him stop!

Me: but that would take effort so I'm good thanks but the next chapter will be really really really long and really good! I promise!

Angel: Sam doesn't own Maximum Ride and never will

Me: oh I will one day believe me


	7. Chapter 7

Iggy: I'm back! And Sam will never own Maximum Ride!

Me: I never did like you

Iggy: oh come on you know you love me

Me: hold on I'm sorry I got to go throw up now

Iggy: just admit it you looooooove me

Me: sure ok. now lets get on with the story

I was so happy that everyone one is alright. A few years later I got married and lived a happy life and all was good in the world and everything was alright and we all lived happily ever after. NOT because this is my life right? Yup so just when I got done hugging Angel your never going to guess who walked in right then. If you guessed a giant purple elephant that sang if your happy and you know it then I'm afraid you are wrong but if you guessed all of Jebs angry friends then you are right!

" you stupid worthless peace of shiz! You got Jeb arrested!" Mike yelled his face turning red like a tomato. I pressed the nurse button

"you think its bad enough you're the reason your worthless brother died now its you-" I interrupted him when I jumped of my bed and landed on top of him punching him over and over again.

"DON'T. YOU. EVER. TALK. ABOUT. MY. BROTHER. AGAIN!" I screamed kicking him suddenly I was pulled off of him tears were running down my face, not because of the pain though but because he was right I did get my brother killed. I tried to get out of his grip but he was strong I was going to kick him where it hurt most when I realized it was Fang I stopped and but my arms around him putting my head on his hard chest and cried my eyes out.

"shhh,shhh its ok they wont hurt you again" he soothed holding me closer I nodded still crying I felt other hands on my back and let them soothe me.

Today was the day I can finally leave the hospital everything was healed my ribs didn't even hurt when I walk anymore. Me and Ella moved in with Angel and Gassy because her mom loves to adopt.

"Max were going to be late!" Angel and Ella screamed I ran outside and walked with Angel, Gassy and Ella to school.

Lalalalala this is a line lalalallalaalalala it's a very pretty line 

ELLA POV:

"Come on Max please I really want to see this movie!" she shook her head no

"fine all go myself!" I yelled and stormed out gosh! She can be so stubborn. When the movie was over it was almost midnight damn I better call Iggy. I reached in my pocket to find nothing in there ooops I most of left it at home oh well I guess I'll walk then. I was about three blocks away from my house when someone grabbed me from behind.

"hey cutie watcha doing here all along?" I tried to get away but his grip on my waist was to strong

"let me go!" I said dangerously but he just laughed and shoved me against the wall I tried to scream but h covered my mouth his hands trailing all over me he rips off my shirt and threw it on the ground it landed right in the mud. I tried to move again but he was to strong tears went down my face.

"let me go please, please!" I screamed as his lips trailed down my thigh suddenly he was thrown off of me and someone was beating the crap out of him I was to scared to see who it was I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried. Someone put there arms around me a jumped up and screamed.

"shush Ella its ok its ok its just me its ok" Iggy said giving me a hug I nodded I was in his laphe was stroking my hair.

"I'm OK" I said trying to sound strong but I sounded more broken then anything Iggy smiled and wiped away a tear that was still on my face. Looking me in the eye when he said

"I love you Ella" my breath caught and I pressed my mouth to his kissing him deeply and begging for more his tounge traced my lips begging for an entrance I greeted it we turned are head this way and that just to get closer to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: so I have my sis Vicky here with me today but she is to busy making out with her boyfriend so I guess I'll just do this with Iggy

Iggy: glad to know I am love

Me: ok sure… anyway on with my awesome story that all you awesome reviews told me to continue with

Iggy: doesn't own MR only JP does

Me: oh I will I have a plan MUHAHAHA

"I love you to Iggy" I whispered against his lips (ok for all you guys out there this is Ella's pov for now!) he hugged me tightly.

"can I stay over at your house tonight I don't want anyone to no about this" I said he looked me in the eyes and nodded.

"lets go" he said getting up darn I was comfortable to

"carry me" I said he laughed but nodded and scooped me up bridal style and to his house.

Max pov:

Where is Ella she should be home by now maybe I should call Iggy? Hmmmm I was pacing back and forth in my new room so I jumped when I heard a knock on the door.

"come in" I yelled Angel came in with some clothes I smiled and said thank you she took out my pajamas for tonight.

"no" I said she was holding black booty shorts and a pink tank top

"yes you are wearing this otherwise you sleep in nothing" I sighed and grabbed the clothes going into the bathroom and threw it on I brushed my long brown hair and decided to leave it down for tonight I gave Angel a hug goodnight and went into my bed but do you think I'll get any sleep not knowing where Ella is? No of course I wont, I went to my phone and called the first person that came up.

"ello?" Iggy answered

"do you know were Ella is? She went to a movie and she hasn't been home since and its almost two in the morning" I asked looking at my watch again

"relax Maxie she is sleeping over my house tonight Kay?, Kay good now buhhh byee" he hung up before I got a chance to ask him why. Oh well at least I can sleep now I thought to myself while jumping on my bed gee I guess I am tired because as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

"Max ohhhh Max wakey wakey!" Angel screamed jumping up and down on my bed

"uhhhh get away from me!" I yelled hitting her in the head with my pillow she just laughed.

"come on we got to go shopping there is a party tonight! We got to get you a dress"

"oh well in that case get the hell away from me!" I yelled again

"don't make me get Fang!"

"I liked to see him try!" I replied back I heard her leave the room I sighed in relief and was just about to fall asleep when Fang entered the room oh no he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"no! put me down!" I yelled kicking him and punching him he just continued to walk out to the car he out me down in the back next to Ella, Angel, Gassy and Iggy they held me down while they put my seat belt on. Oh I am so getting revenge for this!

"I never did like you guys!" I said crossing my arms

"oh come on you know you love us" Iggy said giving me a smile grrrr

" I especially never liked you" I said he just smiled as soon as the car stopped we al got out I jumped on Fangs back.

"you brought me here so there is no way I am walking" I said he smiled and started walking.

Line line line line liiiiinnnnnne dun dun dun! Sooooo sooooo soooo soooo dooooe ray me

"no" I said when Angel held up a short pink dress she frowned

"yes you are going to try it on" she said her tone dangerous I groaned and got off of Fangs back and walked into the dressing room. I groaned again when I saw what I look like. I looked like a slut whore.

"Max come on out" ughhhhhhh I walked out and everyones mouth dropped

"see I look like a slut now I am going to change" I said they all nodded and I went back to get changed. when I went out I jumped on Iggys back this time

"hurry up horsy" I said and off we went to find a dress for the party.

Me: so what you guys think? Huh huh

Iggy: I think your getting off track and need to update faster

Me: huh well what do you guys think do I need to update faster and have more adventure in my story?


	9. Chapter 9

Iggy; awesome reviews you guys!

Me: yeah! And I'll try to do everything you guys asked. And if you guys have some ideas that would be great to!

Iggy: Sam will never own MR only JP

Me: rolls eyes

MAX POV;

I had the perfect dress, it was black and stops just shy of my knees. I know what you guys are thinking boring, but hey I love it because I don't look like a slut in it.

"come on Max its time to go!" Ella screamed from downstairs I frowned but walked down stairs, Ella smiled and grabbed my arm. I got in the car and took a seat next to Fang, he smiled at me I winked and turned to talk to Ella.

"So you and Iggy" oh did I forget to mention that Ella and Iggy are officially going out! Oh my bad it must have slipped my mind.

"We are doing great! I hope he asked me to slow dance with him that would be so sweet of him don't you think?" I nodded and turned my attention back to Fang.

"so who are you going to ask?" I asked nudging him he smiled

"I was thinking Lisa" ok for some reason that really hurt I mean why her? But why should I care we are just friends right?

FANG POV:

Why did I say Lisa! I should've said her, but it was kind of funny to see Max face. I mean she looked so mad!

MAX POV:

When we were there Ella and Nudge practically had to drag me out of the car. I saw a couch and sat down while Nudge and Ella ran off.

"hey" someone said from next to me I looked and saw a guy around my age, he had brown hair and brown eyes he was pretty cute really.

"I'm Sam" I nodded. what did this guy actually expect me, to tell him my name?

"you know this is usually when you tell me your name" he replied a smile forming on his lips.

"hmm really? Well I would've never thought I would have to say my name to!" I said sarcastically he just laughed.

"hey Max lets go get some punch" Nudge said. Great thanks for running my cover Nudge. I nodded and got up and grabbed Nudges arm.

"ohhhh who was that guy he was hot!" Nudge said jumping up and down I just laughed and walked away leaving her to wonder who he was. I walked outside to get some fresh air

"hey Max" I jumped when I heard Fangs voice damn does he always have to be so quiet?

"can you please make noise when you move!" I yelled he chuckled I looked so looked up at him, he looked sexy!

Wait what? Fang started swaying to the music outside.

"come on Maxie lets dance" his words sounded slurred . Oh no this is not going to end well. He came closer putting his hand on my waist I smiled and felt a electricity bolt go threw me. I rapped my arms around his neck and swayed with him, he kissed my neck and gently pushed me against the wall I smiled as his lips traced my jaw. He kissed me on the lips and I wanted to just stay there for ever but I couldn't. His hands trailed over my body going up my shirt. I snapped out of it and pushed Fang away

"no I-I cant" I said then I ran off. Not really a smart idea since it is so dark out and I didn't know this neighborhood at all. Oh also because as soon as I was out of view from everyone someone put there hand over my mouth and dragged me into a car. I tried to scream but there grip on me just tightened. when I was in the car the put duck tape on my wrist, legs and mouth but believe me that didn't stop me form kicking them. Grrrr it still didn't work the last thing I saw was a fist going to my head before I passed out.

NUDGES POV:

Where is Max we have been looking everywhere! Ella started crying and Iggy was trying to calm her down but that didn't work, she just freaked out even more. On top of that Fang was passed out drunk! For crying out loud who let him have stinking drink!

Me: dun dun dun well you guys said you wanted adventure so there you go!

Iggy: later she is going to update a really long chapter because I said so!

Me: so did I do everything you guys wanted me to?


	10. PLZ READ THANK YOU!

AUTHORS NOTE!

Ok you guys I hate these stupid things to but I am here to ask some questions like should Ari still be alive or do you want him to just be dead?

And who do want to have kidnapped her Dylan or Jeb? Give me some ideas and I promise you I will have 3 chapters up tonight and I will update everyday!

Thank you I love you all!


	11. Chapter 11

IGGY: thank you all now Sam finally has an idea

Sam: yes, yes I do soo tell me if you like this!

Max pov:

They threw me into a small room and untapped my legs and mouth.

"Hello Maximum" oh no I know that voice all to well

"oh go die in a whole Jeb" I said he smiled evilly then slapped me across my face. GRRR he is lucky I am tied up.

" you shouldn't be so rude since I brought you a present" a wicked smile came over his face oh no oh no!

"hi Maxie" Dylan said

"well I should probably leave you two alone now" Jeb said walking out the door Dylan came to stand over me looking me up and down.

"why?" I asked not looking at him

"nobody says no to me" he said then he came next to me he kissed my neck hungrily.

"oh and you better kiss me back and do everything I say otherwise everyone you love I will kill" I gasped and he kissed me hungrily on the lips I kissed him back he smiled in pleasure and pushed me down so he was on top. His hands touched every part of my body I moaned knowing if I didn't someone will get hurt he untapped my hands.

"better not try anything" he whispered at me ear I nodded and kissed him. His hands found the hem of my dress and he ripped it off I moaned again and took of his shirt he smiled in satisfaction. He went down to my breast I screamed, he just laughed and continued he took off my bra he grabbed my hands and made me help him take off his shorts he moaned and went back to kissing me all over .

"get off my sister" I heard someone growl I looked and gasped. No it cant be he, he died.

"A-Ari" I whispered he smiled at me then attacked Dylan what we didn't know is that Dylan had a weapon on him as Ari attacked him Dylan took out a knife and plunged it into his heart I screamed and tears went into my eyes he smiled at me and whispered.

'I love you Max" and then he fell I screamed again Dylan smiled at me and kissed me on my mouth I slapped him across his face and kicked him were the sun don't rise and he went down I grabbed the knife and plunged into his heart. I threw on my dress and ran as fast as I could run.

FANGS POV:

Its all my fault Max is gone if I dint get my stupid ass drunk (sorry for the language) then she would have never ran away. She better be Ok or I swear I will kill anyone who touched her. I mean after all I am in love with her WAIT WHAT oh never mind lets face it I am in love with Maximum Ride.

MAX POV:

I ran but Jeb jumped on top of me.

"did he do it?" he asked eyeing me up and down

"because if not I will" OK ewwwwwwwww

"why? I asked trying to distract him he laughed and whispered in my ear

"one because it will give you pain and two no daughter of mine is going to die a virgin" great that is just wonderful.

"here let me tell you something" I said making him come closer I kicked him in his balls a few times oh who am I kidding I kicked him there probably thirty times I went to his ear and whispered.

"go to hell but oh wait I don't think you can because Hell is way to good for you" and with that I ran out of the house and back home to my loving normal un abusive family. I smiled to myself just thinking about them and ran home.

FANGS POV:

We looked for her all day but still no Max. I wanted to keep looking but we all had to get some sleep, so I went into my bed and fell to sleep.

MAX POV:

I climbed into my window and fell asleep on my bed. _"hiya Max. I missed you, why don't you come over here with me. Come in Maxie just follow my voice" Ari said I followed his voice I came to a stop and screamed. I woke up in my bed breathing heavily I went downstairs still shaking like crazy._

"_OH MY GEE MAX ITS YOU! What happened are you ok? you look really pale like you just saw a ghost I cant believe you were gone you were like missing for like three days! Did you know that?" Wait I was gone for three days! I just shook my head and went to the couch were Ella and Fang were sitting. They still looked shocked I went to sit in the middle. I put my head on Fangs chest and burst into tears I felt his arms go around me I began to shake "its OK I'm here its OK" I heard Fang whisper he kissed my head I began to relax but I held onto him like my life depended on it._

_FANGS POV:_

_I was so shocked when I saw Max come down the steps Nudge blabbered on and on about something Max shook her head and sat down next to me and Ella Max turned to me and put her head on my chest and burst into tears I but an arm around her trying to get her to calm down she relaxed ince I told her I was here she clung to m chest like her life depended on it._

_IGGY: so you guys love? Hate? All the above? Want more?_

_Me: I want to thank you all I hope I put everything that you wanted to happen if not tell me and I'll put it in the next chappie!_

_Iggy: Sam doesn't own Maximum Ride only JP does_

_Me: OK I think they all know by now!_

_Iggy: YA they probably do but its really fun to annoy you_

_Me: ugh you sound like my brother! _


	12. Chapter 12

Iggy: just a heads up this chapter is going to be short

Me: yup but at least you got something right?

MAX POV:

By the time I was done telling them want happened Fang looked like he was going to kill someone. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly, he smiled but I could still how angry he was in his eyes.

"come on lets go" I said dragging him upstairs away from everyone else he looked shocked for a second but let me dragged him. I looked up in his eyes and felt like I was drowning I felt him move closer to me a smile tugging on his lips. He bent down his lips crashing into mine I put my legs around his waist as he carried me into my room I moaned when his tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance I granted him now it was his turn to moan he walked over to my bed laying me down then coming on top of me. I moaned when he kissed the outline of my jaw and kissing my neck he took off my shirt and kissed my stomach I laughed and kissed his head.

" not yet Fang not after what he tried to do to me" I said he nodded and kissed me on the mouth again I smiled and pulled him down next to me and put my head on his chest I fell asleep listening to his heart beat my last thought before I went to sleep was that I fell in love with Fang.

FANGS POV:

I wanted to kill somebody for what they tried to do to my Max. Max seemed to notice and she dragged my upstairs she stopped outside of her room and looked me in the eyes. Her beautiful eyes held so much emotion and I couldn't help myself but move closer to her not taking my eyes off of her when I bent down and kissed her on her lips. At that moment I knew I was in love with Max I carried her into the room and put her on the bed kissing her with all I had I took off her shirt and kissed her stomach she smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"not yet Fang not after what they tried to do to me" I nodded and felt furry raise inside me she pulled me down next to her and she fell asleep on my chest.

Iggy: she is really sorry that its so short!

Me: yes, yes I am but I love all you readers and all the reviewers ohhhhhhhhhh I decided all have a contest

Iggy: OK what is it then

Me: who ever is the reviewer that gets me up to 50 reviews will have the preview of the next chapter and I will add you in my story as one of the characters, so does it sound like a deal?

Iggy: OK everyone chop chop


	13. SHOULD I KEEP GOING?

Hey! Sorry I haven't been writing in awhile I just don't know where to go with this so I am thinking about stopping I don't know yet though but if I do one of you people can take it over and make it yours.

Or you can give me some ideas and help me continue with it and Alsin thank you so much for the reviews and don't worry you will be in one of my stories! Or this one but I need help with this!


	14. I WILL KEEP GOING!

=) I have good news everybody I will continue the story thank you all so much for the ideas! And you know what Ari will be alive! Haha ok that chappie will be up tomorrow get ready everyone!

LOVE YA!


	15. Chapter 15

IGGY: WE ARE BACK AND WE HAVE DRAMA!

Me: YOU READY FOR THE CHAPTER THAT WILL LEAVE YOU BREATHLESS AND GASPING FOR MORE? OK WILL HERE IT IS!

MAX POV:

After I told everyone what happened, I went upstairs to take a nap. Sadly though, when I went to sleep everything that happened just came rushing back to me. Dylan was there. He was all over me then Ari came and Ari was stabbed. I woke up gasping for air. I jumped out of bed and went downstairs only to see Lisa sitting on Fang's lap and kissing him. My heart felt like it was being ripped out and stomped on; tears went into my eyes as I ran out the door. I heard Lissa giggle from behind me, but I didn't turn around, I just ran.

"See ya in a few minutes Maxie! We have math together!" I heard her shout. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around with my fist clenched together. I gave her the sweetest smile I could manage, then punched her in the nose. Fang laughed from behind me, but I just glared at him. That a-hole!

"Go die in a hole, Lissa, and never. Call. Me. Maxie. Again." I said simply then sprinted off to school.

"MAX! WAIT! LET ME EXPLAIN!" I heard Fang call from behind me. I just kept running, ignoring him as I ran to school. As I was running to school I bumped into someone. He looked down at me. He had brown hair and brownish eyes. He smiled showing me his perfect teeth. I just glared and moved away, but he grabbed me by my waist.

"Where you going baby, let's get to know each other." he said. I gave him my best death glare and tried to squirm out of his grip, but he only laughed and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed and saw he was taking me to a dark corner of some kind of alley.

Oh no, oh no, please someone help me please! He pinned me against the wall and hungrily ripped off my shirt kissing me everywhere, running his hand down my thigh I screamed again.

He laughed, but then he was thrown off of me. I tried to see who it was, but I couldn't. He was too busy beating the guy up.

When the guy was knocked out, the guy who saved me turned to me and said, "Why do I have to keep saving your life?" I stood at him in shock when I realized who he was. Well take a guess.

**Do you think it's Fang?**

**Nope, it's not him. Oh! I know who you guys guessed! Bob the builder right?…...**

**Oh well it's not him either it's Ari.**

**IGGY: DUN DUN DUN**

**ME: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT THEN GIVVING YOU A SHORT CHAPTER =( AND ALSIN YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT WILL BE SUPER LONG! OK?**

**P.S. This is not the author; this is Cadisha Rhaksha Ora Caden. I'm formely known as Felicia Caden. Sorry for the long name, but I wanted you guys to know that I'm the author's beta now! So don't go criticizing her grammar anymore. I will also always be in bold underlined.**


	16. Chapter 16

IGGY: HAHA SAM GOT GROUNDED!

ME: SHHH! DON'T LET THEM KNOW I AM NOT EVEN SOUPOSE TO BE ON!

IGGY:….

MAX POV:

It was Ari !

"how? I-I thought you were d-d-dead" I said trying hard not to cry from how happy I felt right now.

"nope! I wouldn't leave you here alone with that thing of a father still out there!" he said. Smiling I ran into his arms crying my eyes out. He rocked me back and forth saying everything is going to be ok, but in realty I new things were very far from being OK.

FANG POV:

I hate Lisa with all my guts right now! How could she even do that? Does she want me that bad that she will threaten Max's life! That crazy son of a bitch!

MAX POV:

It was time for Ari and I to go back to our house will Angels house at least. I grabbed Ari's hand and showed him the way to are new home.

"Max what did he do to you while I was gone?" I sighed remembering all those times he beat me half to death blaming me for Ari"s death.

"well he would beat the living crap out of me, say it was my fault that you were dead then he went to go buy more beer" when I was done talking Ari was shaking with anger.

"hey its OK were safe now" I said trying to calm him down, he smiled down at me. The rest of the walk home was quiet.

FANG'S POV:

Where is Max! its been over an hour! And she still isn't here yet. Maybe Lisa got to her! Maybe her father got out and- my thoughts were gone as soon as I heard the door opening. It was Max! and some other dude. I instantly got jealous when I saw the were holding hands.

"who is he?" the dude and I said at the same time,

"Ari that's Fang my best friend, or so I thought he was and Fang that is Ari my brother" I relax when she just said the were brothers. But she said that she doesn't know if I am her best friend anymore.

"Max would you let me explain Lisa threatened that she will kill you if I didn't kiss her back!" tears came into Max's eyes

"Save it Fang I am not going to stand here and be lied to like that!" Max ran up the stairs with me calling after her

ARI'S POV:

Huh? What just happened?

MAX'S POV:

I cant believe he would make up a story like that! He has gone to far this time! As if kissing her in front of me wasn't bad enough he came up with a stupid lie to go with it!

ME: DUN DUN DUN! AND SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT BUT I'M GROUNDED SO I CANT BE ON THIS FOR TO LONG

IGGY:YEAH SO DON'T YELL AT HER FOR HER GRAMMER MISTAKES AITHER ITS GOING TO BE FIXED SOON!

ME: P.S IF YOU REVIEW I'LL GIVE YOU ALL A IMAGINARY COOKIE!


	17. I BET THIS WILL MAKE YOU SMILE!

I know y'all must hate me and probably even forgot about this story. BUT! I will continue it, and I am a much better writer now! So I will have a new and super long chapter up tomorrow and I will update every day to make up for not updating. Byby review if you love me for continuing this! Or to say you hate me for continuing this. Either way REVIEW. Please and thanks


	18. Chapter 18

IGGY: where back! I know, I know you love Sam don't you?

Sam: Iggy stop talking and let me show them the awesome chapter I wrote

IGGY: never! You're just mad because you don't own Maximum ri-

- Hide quoted text -

SAM: I'm sorry Iggy lovers but Iggy will soon die a tragic death…..

Iggy: AHHHHH *runs away*

MAX POV:

Fang. That seems to be the only thing that is on my mind lately he is or was my best friend and also my boyfriend , then he goes and kisses Lisa and he makes up a lie saying if he didn't kiss her she would kill me! What kind of lie is that? I mean if your boyfriend said that to you would you believe them? No of course not, oh and I just found out that my brother is alive and don't get me wrong that is the best thing that could ever happen to me in the whole wide world.

"Max Fang wants to talk to you he says it really important" Iggy said cutting my off of my mind babble. Wait a second when did he get here? I sighed and got out of the bed, it's now or never and you have no idea how badly I want to go with never. I walked into the living room and saw Fang on the couch looking extremely nervous, good I thought to myself let him be scared.

"If it's another lie then I really don't want to hear it" I said giving him a glare.

"Max when have I ever lied to you before? And you know how much I don't like Lisa!" he has a point but still I will not give in that easily.

"If you don't like her then why did you kiss her back? And why are you do you look so scared!" I yelled back.

"I kissed her because she said if I didn't she will kill you! And I'm scared because I might lose the best thing that has ever happened to me! Max I-I love you!" Fang loves me? Tears in my eyes I went up to him and kissed him right on the lips. He must have been surprised because he didn't kiss me back right away but then he relaxed and put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer I had my hands around his neck by then. He pulled me as close as he can but nothing seemed close enough, finally we pulled away to breathe my head in his chest I mummer,

"I love you to Fang I love you to"

ELLA'S POV:

Aww! What Max and Fang said to each other was so romantic. Is Iggy that romantic? Does he even love me? Oh my gosh what if I mess everything up and we break up? Maybe I should text him? Where is he? What if he found someone else?

"Ella baby are you OK you seem worried" I jumped up in surprise and almost fell but someone caught me and I came face to face with Iggy.

"Iggy don't do that! You are going to get me killed. And I'm fine just thinking" I looked up into his beautiful sea blue eyes and bit my lip. His lips so close to mine I can just lean in and kiss him, he seemed to notice that to because before I can try to escape his arms that are wrapped around my waist he kisses me straight on the mouth pulling me closer to him. Maybe Iggy really does love me.

NUDGE'S POV:

That is so not fair everyone is finding love but me! Am I that ugly? I mean i never had a boyfriend and I'm fifteen turning sixteen in April! One day I will find a man one day very soon.

? POV:

Max will soon be ours and maybe I'll even take her friend Nudge she would be perfect to bring Max and Ella to us. This is going to be too easy, be ready Nudge, Max and Ella you won't even know what hit you.

"You ready?" I asked everybody they nodded and we made our way to the house. It's time for the fight of their lives.

GASSY'S POV:

Nudge. She has been the only thing on my mind lately, I can't seem to get her out of my head and I have no idea why.

ME: this chapter wasn't as long as I hoped but I'm getting better right?

FRANKIE: No. just like you will never own Maximum ri-

IGGY: THAT IS MY LINE! WHY I OUTTA!

FRANKIE: Oh look it's time for me to go! Bye!


End file.
